Ketsukunox
|ailments = , , , |weaknesses = , |move = Shredder |creator = Werequaza86 }} The Ketsukunox is a Burst Species of Gigginox that can shred foes to ribbons with its teeth. This, coupled with the extreme amount of toxins it utilizes and deafening screams, the Guild can only send specially qualified hunters to face this horror. Physiology The Ketsukunox resembles a large Gigginox, with a dark brown hide and dark reddish-orange underbelly. The poison glands on the back are much longer than its relatives', reaching all the way to its back, with both sides almost connecting, giving it the ability to produce much more poison. These organs are a blue color instead of purple. However, it lacks the organs on its underside. The wings are a bit larger than its cousins' as well, and more rounded. Behavior The Ketsukunox is a generally voracious much like Deviljho. It engulfs prey in its stretchy mouth, and using the muscles in its mouth to shift around its sharp teeth, it shreds the prey for easy consumption. Ketsukunox try and live isolated, mostly away from other Ketsukunox. If they happen to cross paths with one another, there will usually be a bloody fight for territory. A Ketsukunox fight is believed to have helped form folklore in some places, as their horrific wailing can be heard over a very far distance and is thought to have been something along the line of banshees. Abilities The Ketsukunox's fighting style is very similar to Gigginox for the most part. It doesn't move as fast, but it certainly hits harder, and with much more toxins. Ketsukunox can expel large amounts of pink toxic gas out of it body. It can start this while on the ceiling, and flop onto the ground, causing a large cloud to spread. It can also spit gas while hanging from the ceiling. This gas is a red color and causes deadly poison. It swings around attached to the ceiling, spreading the gas. On rare occasions while on the ceiling, Ketsukunox will gather a large amount of toxic gas in its mouth. After a short period, it'll fire the gas at the ground, spreading throughout the area, causing corrupt poison. This gas remains for nearly a minute, fogging the area in a cloud of poison. Ketsukunox has an extremely loud scream as well, and can even scream from the tail end. It can scream for a few long seconds, and those caught in it will cover their ears and drop to the ground. This will cause one's health to drain. Ketsukunox can also fire a beam similar to Akantor's wind tunnel, that comes out of both ends. It'll sweep both beams while it's on the ground. When it's on the ceiling, it'll aim both beams straight down, and move them across the area. Ketsukunox, while on the ground, will sometimes grab a foe and just throw them in a random direction. While on the ceiling, it uses a pin attack by grabbing a hunter and engulfing them in its mouth. The Ketsukunox will then use its teeth to shred the hunter, causing bleeding if they survive and thrown across the area. If the hunter does not survive, they are swallowed up by the Ketsukunox. This is the monster's most powerful move. Carves G Rank Armor Blademaster GR Defense: 670-860 Fire: -50 Water: 0 Thunder: -25 Ice: 0 Dragon: 25 Skills: Status Pursuit, HG Earplugs, Status Crit, Double Hunger Gunner GR Defense: 335-430 Fire: -40 Water: 0 Thunder: -15 Ice: 0 Dragon: 35 Skills: Status Pursuit, HG Earplugs, Status Crit, Double Hunger Weapons Greatsword Shred Blade Maw Blade Sword and Shield Blood Stain Blood Bath Hunting Horn Toxic Blood Toxic Scream Switch Axe Creaking Dark Crawling Skin Quests G Rank Theme Notes *Continuing with Burst Species incorporating a tool or appliance of some kind into their concept, a blender is what influenced Ketsukunox's design. *HG Earplugs can prevent a hunter from covering their ears during Ketsukunox's scream, but they will still take damage. *Ketsukunox's head and back end can be wounded. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Burst Species Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Sound Element Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Corrupted Poison Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Werequaza86